darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Checking Out The Campus
9/4/2011 01:09 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Arcee Reliquary (College Campus) Shark brought Arcee with him to the college campus to have her assist him in looking for any other spy devices. "So Chromia and I found one up the flagpole here." he indicates it. "Thinking we can try high spots on campus first and work our way down." "The nerve of those Decepticons, planting spy cameras right in our own backyard," Arcee says, "Yes, I'd expect a lot of them in high places. After all, the Decepticons can fly and most of us are just on the ground. I guess they figured we wouldn't notice?" Shark nods to the femme, "That or thought we were so stupid as to not to check our own lands for such things. Let's start with the tallest building here. Got your scanners ready for some serious anti spy scopage?" "Sure," Arcee says. She aims her scanners and scans up the building, checking. Shark shakes his head a bit and moves to open the door. "I’ll go up to the roof and scan it. Comm me if you find anything on the facade." "Okay," Arcee says. She starts inspecting the facade around the building for any spy cameras. Shark heads up to the roof via the stairs and starts at where the exit to the room is, scanners going at full in search of anything suspicious. The stairs were old, creaky and showed little signs of any recent use. A few crumbled under Sharks' weight but did not drop him. The roof though, showed some signs of activity. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll succeeds! Arcee keeps searching, checking for cameras at ground level, just in case. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Arcee rolls a 3! Shark hrms as he walks along carefully, comming up Arcee, "Anything on your scans?" he asks, glad that he didn't send her up here with the way the building is obviously slowly deteriorating. That’s so going into his report. "Oh ho, I think I got a hot spot." "Not much, I'm afraid," Arcee says, "I'm getting a faint signal but I don't see anything." Shark stops where his scanners are really going off and inspects the area. "Got sign of activity up here." "Not surprising," Arcee says. She follows the trace of signal she thinks she's picked up. "I think there's one nearby at ground level, or my sensors are glitching." Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Arcee's roll succeeds! Shark ends up kneeling at the corner of the building and begins moving the pile of stuff he finds there. "Check it out." he comms back to her. Arcee finds a camera! She starts to remove it, as it's about high enough up that she can reach it without standing on her tiptoes. "Sneaky," she says. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark takes off a piece of debris and finds a transmitter, "Found a transmitter. Going to disconnect it." he reports. The transmitter beeps a few times softly, indicating it was receiving data. Arcee pops the hidden camera into a bag. "Seeing if I can locate another one," she reports, moving around the building. Shark hms at the beeps, not a good sign. "Gotcha." he replies, taking the transmitter out and storing it in subspace before he checks the rest of the pile for anything else suspicious. Arcee detects a faint signal from the north, from another building. She moves towards it. "I think I've got something here," she messages to Shark. Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Arcee's roll succeeds! Shark finds a few more pieces, including a broken camera. "Okay, I'll join you in a bit." he comms back to Arcee then heads down the stairs carefully. "It's up there somewhere," Arcee says, "Not somewhere I can easily reach. Shark soon joins Arcee and nods, looking where she is pointing and hmming thoughtfully. "I got an idea." he states and leans over slightly, lacing his fingers together. "Get a foot in there and step up on my shoulders." Arcee climbs up and stands on Shark's shoulders. She feels around at the very limit of her reaching capabilities. Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Arcee's roll succeeds! There the camera was! ... inside the building, just in view of the window. Shark holds firm as Arcee shifts around on his shoulders. "See anything?" Arcee pokes around and feels...and finds something. She pulls it off and hops down, showing it to Shark. Shark straightens and nods, "Good job." he notes, "I'll go check the roof of this place, should be a transmitter for it too. Unless they were stupid enough to think that they only needed the one." Arcee points at the window now. "Oh! There's a camera!" she says suddenly. Arcee says, "It's inside!"" Shark looks up and peers, "Oh yeah. I'll get it on the way up to the roof." Arcee circles around the building looking for more placements, while Shark attends to the next camera. Shark heads on inside, climbing the staircase carefully and using his scanner to find that inside camera placement. Once he finds it, he disconnects it and puts it into his subspace. "Got it. Heading up to the roof." "Okay," Arcee replies. She moves over towards another building, checking the exterior there now, too. Shark pauses though as he sees there's more to this camera, "Huh, this sucker is cabled into the wall. Going to check this out further before I head up to the roof." he comms then rummages around in his subspace to find some cutters. He came prepared! Arcee goes around more buildings, searching. Where will she find the next one? Arcee picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Arcee's roll succeeds! A squeaking sound comes near Arcee’s feet as a Turborat comes scuttling out Shark snips the wires on the cable, which helps in the full removal of the camera placement. "Okay I got the cables cut, I'll head up to the roof." "Gotcha," Arcee says, momentarily startled by the rat. "Hmm," she says, "I wonder if the turborat was chewing on the camera connections." Shark reaches the roofline and scans for anything suspicious, "Turborat? Yeah probably." The rat squeaks a few more times and peers up at Arcee as he blinks a few times. Arcee keeps on doing what she's doing, then the Turborat squeaks at her. She looks down to see it peering up at her. "That's strange," she says, "It almost looks...tame." The thing blinks again, then leaps towards her shoulder! Shark says, "A tame turborat? That'd take some doing." he notes as he scans the entire roof and follows up with, "Coming down to join you, I want to see this tame critter." "I'll say! It just jumped onto my shoulder!" Arcee exclaims. She stays pretty still, not wanting to alarm the creature, just as long as it doesn't attack her. It sniffed a few times, then jumped down and started to scuttle towards the hole it came out of. Shark rummages in his subspace as he hurries down to the ground floor and runs over to where Arcee is, his fingers finding an energon treat as he stops in front of the femme. He turns to look where it’s going and crouches down. "Hm." he puts the treat down to see if it'll come back out. "That was weird," Arcee says. Sniff sniff, the rat blinks out as it peers out again, then wriggles back and out of site. Shark picks up the treat and scans the wall, trying to determine where the turborat may be headed. "Curious." he murmurs. "I wonder what would make it do that?" Arcee murmurs curiously. Shark says, "Possibly someone's been feeding it, getting it used to them. May be using it for going into the building where they cannot." the mech suggests, waiting to see where that turborat ends up. "Why don't you keep looking around and scanning, I want to see where our tame friend goes." "Now there's a possibility. Maybe that's how they got all the cameras wired without us seeing them do it," Arcee says. Shark spots a few more signals as the original turborat comes upon them. "Hm seems there's a nest in there." then looking toward Arcee, "Meh I doubt that. Still curious though. May have to have one of the guys that are naturalists check this nest out. Maybe they just lost their fear of us for some reason or other." he notes Ratchet has connected. "Yeah, then maybe it's just someone's been feeding them," Arcee says. Shark says, "Possibly. Wouldn't put it past an empty to try it, just for the company." *CLANGCRASH* Something suddenly tumbles just around the corner! Arcee dashes around the corner to see what it is! Shark gets up and hurries after her, just in case it's trouble. It was a large sheet metal door that had fallen off its' hinges. Rust was all on the upper/inside part of it and a mech was yelping underneath, somewhat startled and pinned. Arcee starts to pull the door off the mech. "I'm going to need some help here, Shark," she says. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his strength. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark nods and takes hold of the other side of the door, "On two. Ready. One. Two." then he lifts. As the sheet lifts, the neutral bolts out, stumbling a few feet. Reliquary! First Aid has connected. "Reliquary!" Arcee exclaims, "What are you doing here?" Shark releases the door once the mech is free, "Hey there Reliquary. Feeding turborats eh?" he asks, checking the mech over for obvious injuries. Reliquary stands up fully and rubs his head "Ow... " he pauses. He was dented, scraped and scratched, and one tire was nearly bare, but he blinks "Feed Turborats ? Why would I do That? " he looks at Arcee, immediately on guard "... No reason. Why?" "Because one jumped on my shoulder," Arcee says, "Just how friendly are these things? Oh and also, have you seen any Decepticons sneaking around lately?" "I don’t know. Avoid any green ones though. They make your engine knock." remarks Reliquary. Then he blinks "No, no Decepticons. I was looking for the rocks that fell from the sky. I thought they may be worth something." Shark hrms, "Maybe we should take you in to have the medics check you over since you look a bit banged up." he notes, "As to your question, "Cuz I was curious if you were okay?" then a pause, "Oh a meteorite?" "Meteorite? When?" Arcee wonders. Reliquary edges away from Shark, shaking his head "No thank you, I'm fine." he states simply "I uh, fell." he adds weakly "Yeah. The meteorites. I found a few pieces but they melted." Shark shakes his head at Arcee a bit, "There was a meteor shower Arcee. Guess you were busy with Hot Rod and those road racers and missed it." he notes, a nod to Reliquary. "Okay." "I guess so," Arcee says, shrugging. The mech peers at both of them, then the scanners "What are you looking for? Turborats?" he asks curiously. Shark says, "Nope. Something more serious." Arcee nods, then gives Shark a 'should we or shouldn't we tell him' look. Shark gives a short shake of his head 'no way'. "Don't worry about it Reliquary. We'll be carrying on with our mission here. You go scoot along now." Reliquary looks about nervously "... Bombs?" Shark chuckles at that, "Maybe. Now off with you." The empty frowns "... but what about the bombs?" he asks "I don’t want to be blown up!" "Relax, we never said anything about bombs," Arcee says, "Don't worry about it." Shark chuckles a bit more, "Just messing with you. But seriously, we need to get back to what we were doing." "You know, I /do/ know a lot about this area. Could I help? " asks Reliquary, never one to put down a possible earning. Arcee sidelong glances at Shark. Shark considers thoughtfully, "Hrm.. have you been inside any of the college campus buildings lately?" he asks. "All the time." notes Reliquary "I'm always looking for things." Shark says, "All right, then tell me have you seen anything in those two there?" he inquires, pointing out the two they had yet to scan. "Or in that one there?" pointing toward it, "Or that one?" Reliquary peers at the two cameras, scratching the back of his neck "In this area?" he pauses to think, optics flickering wildy "Hmm... Uh. I think so." he pulls out a dirty sack of parts and starts to look through it. Shark nods to him, "Okay then, here's the deal." he pulls a camera from his subspace. "You see anything like this, you got to let an Autobot know about it." Reliquary peers over the Camera, and nods "And what will I get for it?" he asks expectantly Shark puts the camera away, "Hm, how about for every five of those you get half a cube of energon?" Reliquary tilts his head 'Hrm... " a pause, and he looks at Arcee Arcee nods at Reliquary. "That's a good idea, isn't it?" Shark says, "Take it or leave it." "Well, okay. I'll keep the cameras until I collect five, then turn them over." notes Reliquary, nodding. Shark grins, "Great. Okay Arcee let's get back to work eh?" he moves off to a building to scan it. "Okay," Arcee says, and she begins to scour the next building over in search of more cameras and transmitters. Shark heads up to the roof of the building that Arcee is scanning the exterior of so they can get it covered both high and low. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs